


equality as it relates to justice

by summerdayghost



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Obsession, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Cotton spent a lot of time thinking about Sidney Prescott.
Relationships: Sidney Prescott/Cotton Weary
Kudos: 9





	equality as it relates to justice

Cotton spent a lot of time thinking about Sidney Prescott. In jail he thought of her every hour, with more pity than resentment. She was a victim as much as he was. Now that he was free he somehow thought about her even more.

Sidney can barely stand to look at him. He could not exactly blame her, but he wished she would get over it already. It was not like Cotton wanted wedding bells. That would be terrible for his public image. He just needed her to think about him as much as he thought about her. More even.


End file.
